


What We Do Has Consequences

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Friends to Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: AU. Ben invites ten Isle Kids instead of four.





	What We Do Has Consequences

Ben invited ten children from the Isle of the Lost, instead of four. He thought it would make the healing quicker. 

Mal, daughter of Maleficent

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen

Jay, son of Jafar

Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil

Uma, daughter of Ursula

Harry, son of Captain Hook

Gil, son of Gaston

Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier

Anthony, son of Anastasia Tremaine

Harriet, daughter of Captain Hook

These were on the list. Members of 4 seperate gangs. Only 2 complete there.

Though there were complications. 

Audrey broke up with Ben the next day that the VKs arrived. So did Lonnie with Chad. Neither boy could understand what got into them.

The male VKs noticed that their female friends were distant from them. They explained it due to the new partnership. 

Although, even if the boys got to like Auradon, the girls were against it. 

Mal went as far as to spell Ben with a love cookie. Their date finished with it broken, thanks to the Enchanted Lake. 

Ben didn't talk about it either with Chad or Doug. He kept it as a secret in order to understand why.

In the meantime, Jay and Carlos fell in love with each other, as did Harry and Gil. They didn't want to destroy Auradon. 

Chad had bonded with his step-cousin Anthony so deeply, that he ended up sleeping with him. 

At the Coronation, the masks fell. Mal, Evie, Uma, Freddie and Harriet planned to bring evil back to Auradon. The most surprising thing was that Audrey, Jane and Lonnie had joined them. The pressure from Auradon on their backs turned them angry. And anger created evil. 

The girls were sent to the Isle of the Lost. On the celebration of the Coronation, Ben kissed Doug with all his passion. Finally admitting his crush on the half-dwarf. 

They started dating and so did the other three couples. They had a great guy gang and were friends forever.


End file.
